<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmentos by Belarusi_Project</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334148">Fragmentos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belarusi_Project/pseuds/Belarusi_Project'>Belarusi_Project</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Immortal Dice (Web Series), Immortal ladies (Web series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friendship/Love, High Fantasy, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Lesbian Character, Orc Culture, Orc/Human Relationship(s), Orcs, Roleplay, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters, Useless Lesbians, auto conclusion chapter(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belarusi_Project/pseuds/Belarusi_Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Montañas del Renacido son uno de los lugares mas salvajes e inhóspitos de todo Aerule. Sus gentes son duras y fuertes como el acero, para poder sobrevivir en un entorno tan hostil.<br/>Tras décadas y décadas de guerra, los clanes de las montañas gozan por primera vez de lo que todos llaman "La paz dorada". Pero no hay que engañarse, la mas mínima chispa podría saltarlo todo por los aires como un verdadero polvorín. </p>
<p>En las Montañas del Renacido no hay lugar para la ternura. </p>
<p>...O quizá...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roah (Immortal ladies) / Krenna (Immortal ladies), Roah / Krenna, Roanna (Immortal ladies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragmentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Empecé a trabajar en este proyecto a finales de Enero, debido a que estaba sumida en una horrible situación personal y escribir me ayudaba a evadirme. </p>
<p>Sin embargo, haciendo gala de mi habitual buena suerte, mi ordenador se estropeó y tuve que llevarlo al técnico, así que me pase todo febrero sin él y no pude seguir trabajando en esto. Por falta de tiempo, lo he ido dejando aparcado hasta que hace unos días volvió a mi mente y decidí, ya que tenia varios capítulos del reto a medias de escribir o planeados, retomarlo y darle el cariño que merecía. </p>
<p>Como sugiere el titulo, esto no va a ser un fic lineal,sino que cada capitulo va a ser auto conclusivo y van a ir temporalmente desordenados, aunque si es verdad que puede que algunos capítulos tengan influencia sobre otros. Si esto ocurre, os lo dejaré avisado en las notas. </p>
<p>Quiero mucho a estas dos tontas y fantaseo con que sean felices, pero me lo ponen muy difícil. </p>
<p>Krenna,Roah asi como todos los personajes de Immortal ladies pertenecen a Immortal Ladies. Si os gusta dragones y mazmorras y las historias épicas llenas de señoras que hacen cosas, seguid sus aventuras en sus redes sociales (Twitter, youtuve, spotify e Ivoox) @immortaldice o entrad en su web https://immortaldice.com/</p>
<p>Cualquier parecido con el canon es pura coincidencia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían encontrado la cueva por casualidad, escalando por el acantilado de La Media Luna, cuando el deshielo del año anterior había desplazado unas grandes rocas que habían tapado la entrada hasta entonces. En sus tiempos debía haber sido alguna clase de refugio de caza, aunque era difícil precisar sí humano u orco, pero hacía tanto de aquello que hasta las piedras habían perdido la memoria. </p>
<p>Quizá por eso, y porque el interior estaba muy adecuadamente pertrechado contra la humedad, el frío y el viento,  Roah y Krenna lo habían convertido en su escondite secreto. </p>
<p>Ninguna podía ir a visitar a la otra tanto como les gustaría. En ocasiones, pasaban semanas o meses antes de la siguiente visita. Y en la época fría era aún peor, ya que aunque había partidas de caza regularmente, sus clanes rara vez se encontraban en esa estación.Durante el ciclo de fuego les quedaba el consuelo de que los Filo de Hielo bajaban de su orgulloso risco para comerciar con los Phandoraanh en Warhelm, y las dos muchachas aprovechaban cada instante que esto les concedía para estar juntas. Con todo, llevaban ya un par de años escapandose más a menudo de lo que sus padres podían llegar a imaginar y de lo que les gustaría, con tal de verse. </p>
<p>Ahora que además contaban con su propia guarida...Ya no habría quien las detuviera.</p>
<p>-¡Argh! ¡Se me empapan los calcetines! - El graznido de Krenna sobresalto a un par de chorlitos que dormitaban juntos en una rama preñada de témpanos de hielo.</p>
<p>Su figura destacaba, abriendo la marcha en medio del paisaje congelado. Un cuerpo largo y delgado, como una ramita nueva, envuelto en una gruesa capa de color escarlata brillante. La capucha bien calada impedía reconocer sus rasgos, un rostro redondo quemado por la nieve y el sol, con unos ojos espeluznantemente azules. </p>
<p>Krenna solamente tenía trece años, pero ya era más alta y fuerte que la mayoría de orcos de su edad. Lo cual, siendo una simple humana, llenaba a Roah de una mezcla de orgullo y admiración</p>
<p>-¡Pfff! -Tuvo que aguantarse la risa, porque la escalada por la ladera helada le estaba robando todo el aliento y también porque debía tener mucho cuidado de dónde ponía los pies para no escurrirse sobre la nieve compactada que cubría el camino. Le seguía el ritmo a duras penas, resoplando. </p>
<p>Más pequeña pero eso sí mucho más robusta,  aún no había cumplido los doce años aunque su rostro enfurruñado y serio la hacía parecer más mayor. A fin de cuentas, para los orcos, Roah casi era mayor de edad. A diferencia de su compañera apenas destacaba en aquel mundo blanco y gris, envuelta en una pelliza de lobo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies y una burda bufanda de lana que solo dejaba a la vista su nariz aguileña, típica de su raza, y aquellos ojos tan únicos que tenía, verde uno y el otro rojo. Cargaba, no sin esfuerzo, con un arco curvado que era casi tan alto como ella y una aljaba llena de flechas que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba preparada para  la guerra, y no para una cacería por el monte. </p>
<p>La dueña de los aparejos, sin embargo, caminaba bien orgullosa con el resultado de su batida al hombro: Un par de gordas cocatrices cuyos esbeltos cuellos inertes colgaban sobre el pecho de la muchacha. Las había atravesado a las dos de un único saetazo. </p>
<p>-No se te meteria el agua en los calcetines si no llevaras esas botas roñosas y llenas de agujeros.- Se burló de ella Roah, consciente de que las botas que calzaba la humana eran en realidad las suyas. </p>
<p>La joven orca había salido aquella mañana de su aldea cuando el sol a duras penas había comenzado a despuntar por el horizonte, y lo había hecho tan dominada por  la alegría y la excitación de salir a cazar con Krenna que había bajado la ladera saltando de piedra en piedra sin cuidado alguno. Al llegar a Salto del muerto, un recodo del río particularmente oculto entre el follaje del bosque que delimitaba la frontera natural entre las tierras de los humanos y las de los orcos, donde las dos muchachas solían encontrarse a escondidas, sus pies estaban empapados como no podía ser de otra manera. En el momento en que Krenna se había dado cuenta la había regañado con contundencia, diciéndole lo inconsciente que había sido su falta de cuidado y después la había hecho sentarse e intercambiar sus botas. En un lugar como las Montañas del Renacido, llevar los pies mojados en invierno equivalía a tener que amputartelos a no mucho tardar. </p>
<p>Roah no podía decir que se arrepintiera demasiado, puesto que ahora sus pies estaban más calentitos y secos que en toda su vida. </p>
<p>-¡Borra esa boba sonrisa de tu cara! - Le espetó Krenna, refunfuñando y cambiándose de hombro sus piezas de caza para acomodarse mejor la bolsa de cuero que llevaba a la espalda. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber la clase de expresión que dominaba el rostro de su amiga y lo mucho que se estaría burlando de ella internamente. </p>
<p>Como si hubiera sido cazada en medio de una travesura, Roah se rió entre dientes, acelerando un poco más el paso para alcanzar a su compañera. </p>
<p>El camino se abrió abruptamente ante ellas, con los árboles cada vez más dispersos conforme se acercaban al risco. Serpenteaba por un lateral de la cara norte de la montaña, hacia arriba, hacia arriba, dejando atrás el barranco. Era una senda estrecha, pero suficientemente espaciosa como para que un par de orcos adultos pudieran caminar sin caerse. A veces, mientras pasaban noches enteras despiertas, tumbadas en su refugio con una hoguera encendida, solían preguntarse cómo, cuándo y quién  había  encontrado aquel lugar. Si el camino habría sido un sendero hecho con el caminar de cientos de pies subiendo y bajando por la montaña o sí llevaba ahí desde siempre, inmutable, y seguiría allí aun cuando ellas murieran. No era raro que hubiera refugios de caza así, desperdigados entre las rocas por toda la montaña. De hecho, en comunidades cazadoras y guerreras como eran las suyas esos refugios tan pronto servían como hogar o refugio, como que se convertían en trinchera en tiempos de lucha entre clanes. En aquellos días, no obstante, vivían bajo la Paz Dorada, que había llevado a orcos  y humanos a vivir los unos con los otros en buenos términos con  toda la armonía que sus costumbres les permitían, por primera vez en dos siglos. </p>
<p>Pasaron bajo una arcada de piedra, que marcaba la entrada de un angosto pasillo, a penas una grieta entre dos paredes de roca, medio oculto por enredaderas secas y salieron al aire libre al otro lado. Su cueva seguía oculta bajo un manto de rocas que colocaban cuidadosamente para que nadie ajeno a ellas encontrase la entrada. Había sido idea de Roah. Y aunque Krenna siempre se quejaba,  quejarse apasionadamente de todas las cosas era uno de sus fuertes, cuando les tocaba quitarlas para entrar y volver a ponerlas al salir, la idea funcionaba y nadie había profanado su santuario. </p>
<p>Dejaron la caza  y el equipaje a un lado, y se arrodillaron juntas para abrir la entrada. Como en las semanas recientes había estado nevando con bastante fuerza y además habían bajado las temperaturas más de lo usual, la piedra estaba recubierta de una capa de hielo que debían romper con las empuñaduras de sus dagas y cuchillos de caza. Era difícil hacer todo aquello con los gruesos guantes de piel que ambas llevaban, pero ni siquiera ellas eran tan cabezas huecas como para perder una mano por congelación solo para hacerse el trabajo más fácil. </p>
<p>Así de cerca, Roah por fin pudo ver el rostro de Krenna bajo la capucha. Para ser humana pensaba que no era fea del todo, con esos pómulos huesudos y la nariz chata. Sus ojos le recordaban al filo de unas cimitarras bajo unas arqueadas cejas negras, que le daban el aspecto de alguien que siempre estuviera tramando algo. En aquel momento, estaba toda colorada, como su capa, por el frío y el esfuerzo,exhalando bocanadas de humo blanco al respirar. A Roah le maravillaban todos aquellos matices en la humana, su piel y como tan fácilmente se enrojecía. En ocasiones se preguntaba si la piel de los humanos y la de los orcos sería muy diferente al tacto. Le hubiera gustado tocar a Krenna, pero la idea hacía que no se sintiera bien, como si algo le causara desazón. Sacudía la cabeza, cada vez que esos pensamientos la asaltaban porque no estaban bien, pero siempre regresaban. </p>
<p>-¡Por fin! - Exclamó Krenna, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Roah como felicitación, cuando al fin descubrieron la entrada. Olía un poco a cerrado, desde la última vez que habían estado allí pero no les importaba demasiado. Corrieron a por sus cosas, y entraron enseguida, empezando a ponerse en marcha para entrar en calor. </p>
<p>Roah se quitó su pelliza, y sacó un fardo envuelto en cuero de su mochila. Al desenvolverlo, un haz de leña seca rodó por el suelo de la cueva. Reunió toda la madera en el centro, donde había un hueco en la piedra que habían estado excavando juntas para hacer un fogón y que Krenna pudiera cocinar. Además, así tenían el fuego mucho más controlado. Krenna sacó una cazuela de su bolsa y la lleno de nieve limpia, regresando al interior cuando Roah había encendido el hogar. </p>
<p>-¡Aaaaah, menos mal…! Me estaba helando - La humana se sentó muy cerca del fuego, quitándose los guantes rápidamente y extendiendo las manos hacía las llamas, en busca de calor. Puede que incluso las acercarse demasiado, pero estaba aterida. Roah se acercó a ella por detrás y le desabrochó la capa con cuidado de no tocarla con sus fríos dedos. </p>
<p>-Quítate las botas y el vestido, voy a poner esto a secar. - Le recomendó, y la otra asintió; deseosa de quitarse la ropa mojada en realidad. Bajo la capa llevaba una chaqueta de paño oscuro con botones de metal, bolsillos y llena de bordados geométricos en color rojo, sobre un vestido escarlata de lana que, aunque había llevado arremangado por encima de las rodillas casi todo el día, había acabado empapado de todas formas. Sin quejarse, se quitó ambas prendas, las medias  y los pantalones, mientras que  Roah hizo otro tanto sacándose las botas, calcetas, polainas, pantalones, chaqueta y gambesón, y llevando toda la ropa mojada hacía el fondo de la cueva, donde habían puesto unas cuerdas atadas a salientes en la roca donde solían colgar las capas mojadas en invierno. El vestuario de ambas, uno al lado del otro, causaba una imagen llamativa. Aunque los patrones de sus ropas eran casi iguales, ropa gruesa y bien fuerte para soportar la exigente vida de la montaña, la ropa de Roah parecía tosca y burda, con telas sin teñir y carente de adornos más allá de algún botón de madera o hebillas simples y una que otra costura de cuero trenzado para darle un aire más juvenil, la ropa de Krenna era llamativa como poco. Y no solo por el característico color escarlata de su familia, sino por los múltiples bordados que adornaban toda la ropa, incluso sus medias, con complejas cenefas, botones de metal brillante y los apliques de cuentas de vidrio y madera de colores. Aunque ambas ostentaban el puesto de hija de la jefa, aquellas ropas mostraban las diferencias entre sus pueblos y sus costumbres. </p>
<p>Krenna se levantó, yendo hacía la entrada, y colocó la pieza de cuero en que Roah había llevado envuelta la leña en ella. Había cuatro garfios en la piedra, que la inteligente orca había clavado con mucho empeño y una maza grande, para que pudieran cubrirla a modo de puerta y protegerse del frío en invierno y de los animales en verano. </p>
<p>Cuando terminaron sus respectivas tareas, Roah puso una manta en el suelo y en camisa y calzones, se sentaron una junto a la otra. </p>
<p>- A ver como tienes los pies. -Dijo, girándose un poco hacia Krenna. Ésta se había sentado arrodillada, de manera que sus pies quedaban resguardados bajo su propio cuerpo. En parte lo había hecho para entrar en calor, en parte para intentar evitar ese momento. - Krah…-Le gruñó, extendiendo una mano y haciendo un gesto impaciente con los dedos al ver que la muchacha se mantenía impasible junto a ella, más concentrada en el fuego que en nada más. </p>
<p>-¡Oye, a mi no me gruñas!-Refunfuño Krenna, cambiando la postura, porque en realidad estaba tan helada que ni su propio calor corporal le servía, y le costaba moverse . Roah la empujo un poco, haciendo que se sentase de golpe, y agarró uno de sus tobillos con brusquedad. -¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño, eres una bestia! </p>
<p>-¡Pues sí, soy una orca! - Dijo, señalandose los colmillos, por si Krenna necesitaba una aclaración.</p>
<p>Sus pies estaban tan, tan fríos que habían perdido todo su color y se veían amoratados a pesar de haber llevado unas medias muy gruesas. Las uñas estaban pálidas como la muerte. Debía haberle costado mucho caminar, y además hacerlo tan deprisa y tanto rato, con los pies tan entumecidos como debía tenerlos. Roah sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Era culpa suya. Si hubiera puesto cuidado, si hubiera cogido las botas de cazar de su hermano, o incluso si se hubiera negado a intercambiar sus botas con Krenna… </p>
<p>La piel de los humanos era… muy suave. Era suave, y blanda al tacto, daba la sensación de que a uno se le fuera a deshacer en las manos. Podía notar los huesos firmes y el musculo tenso bajo la superficie, parecía tan frágil... Ese pensamiento la azoró sin motivo, pero no pudo detenerse demasiado en ello. </p>
<p>-No están tan mal -Trato de quitarle hierro al asunto Krenna, con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando fingía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero no lo tenía controlado en absoluto. Roah levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido hasta que toda su frente fueron pliegues y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas de impotencia que se estaba esforzando mucho en contener. Incluso Krenna, que era la persona más bravucona y deslenguada del mundo, se quedo callada al verla así. </p>
<p>Roah sorbió por la nariz y puso la cazuela a calentar sobre el fuego. Habían ideado entre las dos un sistema para sujetar dos hierros que habían robado de una de las granjas de Warhelm y poder colgar piezas de caza y útiles de cocina sobre el fogón, así que no le costó demasiado conseguirlo. La nieve empezó a derretirse en seguida. </p>
<p>-Oye, Roah… -Dijo Krenna, ahora sí un poco preocupada, al ver a su amiga tan seria y sin haber dicho una palabra. Prefería cuando rabiaba y le gritaba. O cuando gruñía. Cuando hacía cualquiera de esas cosas sabía cómo manejarlo. Pero cuando se quedaba así, en silencio… Cuando se quedaba callada, Krenna entraba en un pánico nervioso. </p>
<p>-Ha sido culpa mía. -Dijo, con mucha seriedad, volviendo a sentarse delante de Krenna con las piernas cruzadas, subiéndose los  pies de la humana al regazo.Se frotó las manos, intentando que estuvieran lo más cálidas posible, y entonces empezó a frotar sus pies a conciencia. Era increíble pensar en lo diminutos que parecían, con lo alta que era. </p>
<p>-¿ Q-Que…? Eh, eh, ¡Espera! -Las mejillas de Krenna se encendieron, cuando Roah empezó a frotarle los pies y se apartó en seguida, retrocediendo un poco avergonzada. -No seas estúpida, ¿Que va a ser culpa tuya? </p>
<p>-Si no te hubieras cambiado las botas conmigo, no tendrías los pies congelados. </p>
<p>-Pero los habrías tenido tu, ¡O peor! Llevabas las botas empapadas desde está mañana. </p>
<p>-¡Eso también era culpa mía! Si hubiera tenido cuidado no habría pasado, ¡me habría servido de escarmiento! </p>
<p>-¿Pero qué escarmiento ni que nada…? Tu no estas bien, Roah...He hecho esto porque me ha dado la gana. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer!</p>
<p>Aferrándose cada una a sus ideas, se sostuvieron la mirada durante un tenso instante. Era difícil equilibrar dos personalidades tan fuertes como las suyas, pero las chispas habían saltado desde que se conocieron hacía siete años. </p>
<p>-No puedes tomar partido por mi en mis decisiones -Le dijo Krenna, apretando las mandíbulas. Aunque su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan agarrotado por el frío, aun le costaba un poco moverse así que no fue capaz de alejarse demasiado. -Sí tengo que perder un dedo o dos para evitar que tu pierdas un pie...¡Me parece un precio bajo! </p>
<p>Exasperada, Roah gesticulo violentamente con las manos, resoplando y farfullando, hasta que enterró el rostro en sus puños cerrados. Probablemente, de todos los humanos que llegaría a conocer en su vida futura, Krenna seguiría siendo la más terca y tozuda de todos ellos. Trato de coger aire y solo consiguió sorber por la nariz de nuevo ,notando los dedos y las mejillas húmedos. La sacudida que siguió a su intento de tomar aliento zozobró en sus hombros, y Krenna quedó petrificada, con un lanzazo de angustia que le atravesó el pecho, al notarlo. </p>
<p>-...R...Roah...O-Oye…-Le temblaron los labios, la voz y hasta los dedos. Nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando veía a alguien llorar, porque ella no lloraba. Que recordase, nunca había llorado. Tampoco había visto a su madre llorar en toda su vida, ni siquiera el día en que sacrificaron a su abuelo en los altares para detener la guerra con los orcos. Llorar para Krenna era algo desconocido, y contra lo que no sabía como reaccionar. Se bloqueaba. -Perdona... Perdóname,¿de acuerdo? No quería gritarte... -Murmuró, insegura, alargando una de sus manos hacia el hombro de la otra muchacha. </p>
<p>Como respuesta, Roah la apartó de un manotazo y alzó la cabeza, mirándola con fiereza. Tenía los labios oscuros donde se había marcado con los colmillos al apretar la boca y los cabellos más largos por su frente y sus mejillas se le habían pegado a la piel por las lágrimas. Su gesto, no obstante, era decidido y no había dudas en ella,  como si las había en la humana. </p>
<p>-¡Claro que no te perdono, eres una imbécil! ¡Siempre estás haciendo y diciendo lo que te da la gana con todo el mundo, y no tienes en cuenta como debe sentirse la gente! ¿Es que acaso has pensado en cómo me sentiría yo si te tienen que cortar los dedos de los pies por haber llevado mis botas por la nieve? ¡Claro que no, porque nunca piensas en nadie! Todo lo que haces está bien, ¿No? ¡Pues no! ¡Eres una egoísta, Krah, y una gilipollas! </p>
<p>Krenna se quedó clavada en el sitio, con los ojos como platos. Sería una mentira decir que Roah no solía explotar de vez en cuando, a causa de que la humana pasaba muy por lo alto los riesgos y limitaciones que conllevaban sus características raciales, como sí nada de eso pudiera detenerla. Y también era cierto que se ponía en riesgo más de lo que debería. Pero desde luego, nunca había escuchado a la otra llamándola gilipollas. </p>
<p>Y seguramente no fue por lo que dijo en sí, sino más bien por como lo había dicho, por sus lágrimas y el fuego en sus ojos, que sintió remordimientos y su corazón acelerarse de una manera que no conocía bien, pero que dolía. Dolía como el infierno. </p>
<p>-Perdona…-Se mordió los labios, arrugando el borde de su camisa entre sus dedos, insegura, queriendo avanzar y abrazarla, enjuagar sus lágrimas, pero sin atreverse ni siquiera a mantener la mirada.- No quería sonar...<br/>
-Si te pasa algo, Krah, me muero. Te juro que me muero. Es que…. ¡Es que me tiraría por el barranco de ahí detrás, antes de que sufrieras daño por mi culpa!- Un gruñido a medias sollozo y a medias rabia y frustración que se enredaban en sus palabras para salir a borbotones por su boca, se le escapó entre los dientes, golpeando la manta bajo su cuerpo con los puños.</p>
<p> No era buena con sus emociones, ningún orco que ella conociera lo era, por eso cuando se llenaba de sentimientos, estallaba y se le escapaban así, con rabia y con llanto, porque no sabía controlarlos. Ni controlarlos, ni expresarlos. Con Krenna era más fácil, porque con ella no tenía que fingir no tenerlos, no tenía que aparentar ser una persona que no era. No tenía que llevar la máscara de “Roah Filo de Hielo”, porque sabía que Krenna nunca se burlaría de ella, ni la castigaría por ser diferente. Se sentía segura con Krenna, se sentía protegida, sentía como si ella fuera su puerto seguro. </p>
<p>Quería más a esa muchacha que a nada en su vida.</p>
<p>Y a pesar de que no sabía poner nombre a aquellos sentimientos ni hablaba de ellos en voz alta, en su corazón tenía la certeza de que solo podría sentirse así con Krenna. </p>
<p>- No quería hacer que te sintieras así…-Murmuró la joven, alzando la vista. La forma en que Roah la miraba todavía la hacía temblar, pero decidió moverse arrastrándose por la manta. Al principio muy torpe, avergonzada, pero cuanto más cerca estaba de Roah, más segura se sentía. </p>
<p>Alargó una mano hacía su mejilla y le apartó el cabello humedecido con un gesto suave, que la otra no rechazó con un nuevo manotazo. Sus dedos rodaron por su pómulo hasta colocar el mechón por detrás de su oreja y luego descansaron en su nuca, tirando hacia delante para que la frente de Roah se apoyase en la suya. Inspiró, profundamente, frotando su nariz contra la de ella y alzó su brazo libre para tomarla entre sus brazos, acunándola con ternura. </p>
<p>-Si te pasara algo a ti, yo también me moriría.- Confesó, a media voz, como sí estuvieran rodeadas de gente y solo quisiera que Roah pudiera oírla. La orca sintió que se le calentaba un poco el rostro, pero no estuvo segura de sí era por eso, por la forma en que los fuertes brazos de Krenna la abrazaban o por su aliento que le cosquilleaba en el mentón. -He sido una idiota. </p>
<p>-Sí que lo has sido. -Corroboró Roah, jugando con el bajo de la camisa de Krenna. No levantaba la mirada porque teniéndola tan cerca era difícil enfocarse en sus ojos, pero era consciente de que Krenna la estaba mirando. Y sonriendo. </p>
<p>El pecho de la humana vibro con una carcajada que sonaba como un graznido divertido y ambas se rieron, sintiéndose muy tontas de pronto. Sus carcajadas saltaron de piedra en piedra, y se duplicaron en el eco de la estancia, hasta que lograron dejar de reírse largo rato después. </p>
<p>-¿Me perdonas entonces? -Pregunto Krenna, dándole un pequeño cabezazo, poco dispuesta a soltarla o apartarse de como estaban. Se sentía tan cómoda que no se hubiera movido ni aunque estuvieran a punto de ser devoradas por las llamas de un dragón. </p>
<p>-No me va a quedar más remedio: Sí me enfado contigo para siempre, a ver quien te va a mantener a salvo de todos los líos en los que te metes tu sola. -Contestó Roah, alzando el mentón arrogantemente. Sus labios pasaron a medio pulgar de los de Krenna, pero ninguna de las dios se dio cuenta. - ¡No se que ibas a hacer sin mi! </p>
<p>-Ni yo. -Le saco un poco la lengua, a modo de burla y volvió a reírse, haciendo que Roah le diera un codazo en el pecho, ofendida por sus tonterías pero sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Ay! ¡Que bruta! </p>
<p>-Tonta… -Roah se removió un poco, y Krenna le dio su espacio, abriendo los brazos pero conservando sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra joven.- ¿Vas a dejar entonces que te cure los pies? </p>
<p>Suspirando dramáticamente, fingiendo un hastio que no sentía, Krenna se dejó caer hacía atrás sobre la manta, colocando un pie en el hombro de Roah y otro sobre su pecho. </p>
<p>-¡Solo si los curas con mucho mimo y besitos, Groah! ¡Si no calientas mi frío corazón, puede que me muera! -Gimoteo, dándole unas suaves pataditas en la mejilla para molestarla. </p>
<p>-¡Pfff! ¡Pues muérete! - Resoplo Roah, mientras la tomaba con una delicadeza de la que sus enormes manos no parecían capaces, y comenzaba a masajear la planta del pie que la otra había colocado en su pecho, tratando con paciencia de restablecer la correcta corriente sanguínea y que entrase en calor. - ¡Y deja de llamarme Groah! ¡Yo no gruño! </p>
<p>Krenna estalló en carcajadas, que hicieron vibrar a ambas y la tensión pasada desapareció por completo, como si un suave viento de verano hubiera arrastrado el triste recuerdo lejos de ellas. </p>
<p>Sobre el fuego, el agua había comenzado a hervir en medio de borbotones y nubes de vapor que rápidamente empezaron a calentar la cueva y sus cuerpos, pero no sus corazones. 

Ya no lo iban a necesitar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>